Merry Christmas Olivia
by Bears Are Beast
Summary: A little daydream I had about me and my Little Otter finally meeting


**This is a daydream i decided to write down about me and Olivia. **

I climb out of my warm car and into the cold winter air. Snow blankets the world, sending the trees to bed. I set my sights on the house in front of me, and I'm suddenly overcome with nervousness. I glance at the light filled windows and see them having fun inside. Shuffling my way towards the snow covered house, I tear my gaze from the windows to the door. I glance behind me at my family smiling encouragingly from the car and smile weakly. Butterflies are fluttering restlessly around in my stomach, and won't settle down.

Then the door is right in front of me. I study the wreath hanging from the door, and try to still the trembling in my hands that has nothing whatsoever to do with the weather. Summoning up my courage I ring the doorbell and listen as the sound of it rings throughout the house. There is a faint cry of "I'll get it Poppy!" and the door opens, light spills out on the snowy day. I look into the beautiful face that I have been dreaming about, and smile shyly. "Merry Christmas Olivia!" I say brightly.

I see recognition light up her eyes and she beams, smiling widely. "Sky!" she squeals, throwing her arms around my neck. I chuckle lightly. "Hey Little Otter" I say, holding her tight. Her hair smells of strawberries and wonderful things. I hear the sound of car doors shutting as my family climbs out of the car, and the excitable chattering of my sister reaches my ears. "Rainbow!" i hear Ashi squeal. Olivia pulls away and takes my hand. Her hand is extremely soft and warm. "Come on!" she says to me smiling widely, and she pulls me into the house.

I am pulled inside the warm comfortable home and is greeted with the scent of pine trees and sugar cookies. "Olivia who is it?" I hear a man call from the living room. "Everyone come quick Sky is here!" she squeals, squeezing my hand in excitement. From the living room I hear the sounds of people moving about, and I cannot deny that I am extremely nervous. _What if they don't like me?_ I think to myself anxiously. And suddenly three figures appear in the entrance to the living room. I smile shyly at them and take a step forward, but before I can say something Oma traps me with a hug. "So you're the boy Olivia has been talking about!" she says cheerfully. The next to hug me is Poppy who says "You keep her happy Sky okay?" After Poppy pulls away, Patty walks up to me. "Hey Miss Krabby, Merry Christmas!" I tease, smiling cheerfully. She rolls her eyes at me then steps up and hugs me. "Don't hurt her" she warns me. I stare at her as if she's crazy. "I wouldn't dream of it!" I respond. Poppy looks like he's satisfied with my answer.

I turn back to Olivia, who is beaming at me, her eyes filled with joy. Her smile is contagious, and I can't help but smile back. Taking her hand, I lead her into the other room. A huge christmas tree is glowing brightly in the middle of the room, giving off the scent of pine. Red and green wrapping paper is scattered all over the floor. I turn to Olivia and wink. "You forgot one" I say, and pull out a tiny box with a ribbon and i watch as her eyes light up. She gently unties the ribbon and sets it on the couch, then opens the little box. I smile as she gasps and hugs me tight. Pulling away, I lift it from the box and fasten the bear necklace around her neck. "Beautiful" I whisper, pushing some hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. My family comes into the room and sits on the couches, continuing their conversation with Poppy. "Look what Sky gave me!" Olivia squeals, showing Patty the necklace.

I look around the room, and back at Olivia. "Want to take a walk?" I ask, winking at her. She nods eagerly and I take her hand. "Can I take Olivia for a walk?" i ask Poppy. Poppy looks at me for ascend before answering. "Yes you may" he finally answers. I let out a sigh of relief and let Olivia lead me to the back door. Patty is there, her arms crossed. "Don't do anything naughty!" she says staring pointedly at me. "O-Of course not" I stammer, feeling my face go red. I hear Olivia giggle beside me "Aw Patty you ruin all the fun" she teases her sister. Patty rolls her eyes and looks again at me. "Have her home by ten Sky" she tells me, before stepping aside and letting us out.

We walk into the chilly air outside. The clouds have cleared up, and the faint twinkle of stars peek their way out through the dusk sky. Our breath came out in clouds as we walked away from the house. I looked over at Olivia smiling at me, her nose red from the cold, and see her shivering. Squeezing her hand I take my jacket off, and help her into it. She turns around, looking into my eyes. "I'm glad your here" she says, hugging me tight then stepping away. "I am too" i reply when she steps away. I smile widely, and take a long look at her, committing her appearance to memory. She looks beautiful in the fading sunlight. I catch myself staring at her, and feel my face go red. Nervously i turn around

Suddenly something hits the my back. I whip around, and am surprised to see Olivia with a snowball in her hand. Before, I could say anything, she throws the one in her hand and it hits me in the chest. "Oh, I'm going to get you now!" I exclaim, smiling mischievously. I picked up some snow and for it into a ball. Olivia gasps and starts running away from me, giggling the whole time. Laughing, i run after her, the cold wind hitting my face. Catching up to her, I drop my snow ball and take hold of her waist. "Got you!" i exclaim, lifting her up in the air and spinning her around, both laughing. Suddenly, i slip on the ice and fall to the ground, she lands on top of me. We look each other in the eyes and burst out laughing. I look at her leaning over me, a happy smile on her face. Leaning forward, i kiss her on her soft lips, and when I pull away tears of joy shine in her eyes. "I love you" I whisper, kissing her again. "I love you too" she whispers back.

We sit on the ground, watching the sun dip out of sight, and the stars come peeping out at us. I take her hands in mine, and warm them up with my own, smiling at her. She rests her head on my chest as I tell her all about my pets and friends at home, and I listen as she chatters excitably about her turtles and Gizmo. Smiling, I listen to everything she says, storing every word into my mind. She falls silent, looking up at the bright stars. I let the silence fill the air for a few minutes, the start pointing out the constellations. I show her the Little Dipper and the Minotaur, talking in an excited voice about each one.

I run out of things to say and look down at Olivia. I notice she has fallen asleep, her head rested on my chest. Chuckling, I gently shake her away, and kiss her when her eyes flutter open. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you to back" I say, helping her up. She tries to protest but is cut short by a yawn. I take her hand, and lead her back to the house, making sure I don't slip again on the ice. I come within sight of the house, and I make out Patty's form in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You're late!" she says, narrowing her eyes at me. I chuckle and wink at Olivia, putting on an innocent expression, making Olivia giggle. "Sorry Miss Krabby it won't happen again" I say walking up the steps. "Dam right it won't!" she exclaims, but I don't miss the smile that comes across her face at her sister's happiness as I brush past her and into the house.

Poppy and my mom are still talking in the living room, but Poppy stands up when Olivia and I walk in. Oma takes a look at how cold we are and walks to the kitchen. "Let me just warm you up with some Hot Cocoa" she says, pouring some of the sweet liquid into cups. I hand one of the cups to Olivia, and follow her to the couches. My sister is talking excitably to Patty, and coloring in her coloring book. Sitting next to Olivia, I put my arm around her and hold her close. I smile as she looks up at me, and I gently push some hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Absentmindedly, I stroke her hair as she curls up on the couch with her head in my lap. In a quiet voice, I tell her all about Seth and the crazy things he makes me do, smiling when she giggles about Swan Lake.


End file.
